Se eu pudesse apenas esquecer!
by Triele
Summary: Não foi nada, não passou de um momento estranho! Não devia ficar voltando e voltando para assombrá-lo no frio das madrugadas.


Hotel Cornwall, Connecticut

Dean ficou animado com o caso, considerando por um momento, por causa da mansão em estilo vitoriano, a possibilidade de lidar com fantasmas vestidos de fraque e cartola e com sotaque emperiquitado, mas o caso mostrou-se mais simples que isso, ou mais complicado a depender do ponto de vista, já que logo no primeiro dia de investigações, além de não fazerem ideia de quem poderia ser o responsável pelos estranhos acidentes ocorridos, ainda testemunharam mais uma pessoa ser vitimada pelo que quer que fosse que agia naquela casa.

Enquanto Dean conversava com Susan, a proprietária que os tinha confundido num primeiro momento com um casal ao se hospedarem, Sam ficou no quarto.

Dean ficou surpreso e irritado ao chegar e constatar que Sam estava bêbado feito um gambá, balbuciando idiotices sobre não conseguir salvar as pessoas e o quanto era importante porque a cada pessoa que salvava era como se pudesse salvar a si mesmo de se transformar em outra coisa, era sua maneira de lutar contra o destino que o demônio de olhos amarelos havia traçado para ele. Perdido nos vapores do álcool, fez Dean jurar que tomaria cuidado com ele, fez Dean prometer que se o momento chegasse e Dean não pudesse salvá-lo iria matá-lo. Das poucas promessas que Dean fez na vida, aquela com certeza era uma que ele não tinha a menor intenção de cumprir jamais.

Enquanto Dean tentava deitar um Sam bêbado e agradecido na cama, Sam encontrou uma forma mais objetica de expressar sua gratidão puxando Dean junto com ele, rodou-o por sobre seu corpo atirando-o ao seu lado na cama, deitou-se sobre ele segurando seu rosto entre as mãos falando muito próximo, desfiando uma série de obrigados. Aparentemente Sam necessitava se expressar com mais intensidade porque no segundo seguinte colou seus lábios aos do irmão. Dean não conseguiu se soltar dele, quando tentou empurrá-lo pelo ombro Sam prendeu seu pulso com a mão e puxou seu braço esticando-o por sobre a cabeça, preso de encontro ao travesseiro, enlaçou o corpo de Dean num abraço forte com o outro braço prendendo- o e tolhendo seus movimentos, o corpo maior e mais pesado encaixado firmemente sobre o corpo menor.

Dean manteve os olhos abertos e os lábios cerrados, tentando virar o rosto, pedindo pra Sam parar quando conseguia se livrar da sua boca.

_Sammy, para com isso! Sai de cima de mim! Sai Sam!

Sam puxou seu outro pulso e o prendeu também usando só uma mão, segurou o rosto de Dean com dedos fortes, forçando-o a ficar parado, beijou-o novamente com força esmagando seus lábios sob os dele, entretanto não tentou invadir sua boca, não tentou aprofundar o beijo, apenas ficou sobre ele, quente, ansioso e frustrado, esmagando seus lábios num beijo desajeitado, quase infantil, esperando uma retribuição que não vinha. Levantou ligeiramente a cabeça, olhou Dean com olhos magoados pela rejeição e pediu.

_Beija, Dean.

Ficaram se olhando em silêncio, Dean assustado com a intensidade do desejo de Sam e sua mágoa pela recusa, Sam perdido sem saber o que estava fazendo, ou porque precisava tanto beijá-lo e principalmente sem entender porque não podia ter o que queria, precisando do toque de Dean tanto quanto precisava de ar.

_Beija Dean, por favor!

_Me solta, Sam.

Dean falou duro com ele, o tom rude da voz mais eficaz do que se tivesse dado um murro no meio da sua cara.

Sam o soltou, ficou olhando ainda por um segundo com expressão confusa e magoada, rolou para o canto da cama, puxando os joelhos contra o peito se encolhendo contra a parede. Dean ficou parado estático, olhando o teto sem entender que diabos tinha acontecido ali. Só se deu conta de que ainda estava deitado na cama ao lado de Sam quando percebeu o corpo do irmão caçula tremendo ao seu lado e ouviu seus soluços abafados. Se aproximou de Sam escorregando o corpo pelo colchão e o tocou de leve no ombro, Sam se encolheu mais fugindo do toque dele, mas Dean o puxou com mais força fazendo-o virar-se na cama, envolveu-o entre os braços beijando seus cabelos, Sam ainda chorava, Dean apertou-o mais entre os braços enquanto Sam balbuciava desculpas contra seu peito.

_Tudo bem Sammy, tá tudo bem!

Ficou apenas parado envolvendo o corpo quente e trêmulo, tomado por um sentimento imenso que não sabia nomear, que fazia seu coração bater no peito com tanta força que era quase como se estivesse se sentindo mal. Sentia o sangue correndo rápido pelo seu corpo todo, suas mãos tremendo tanto quanto o corpo de Sam, acariciando as costas largas dele. A respiração quente dele batendo na sua pele, fazia Dean tremer ainda mais, como se ainda estivesse sofrendo uma descarga de adrenalina atrás da outra.

Dean se afastou minimamente de Sam olhando-o nos olhos, vendo um mundo de tristeza e solidão ali, sem pensar beijou seus lábios de leve, apenas roçando com suavidade num beijo casto, sentindo o gosto das lágrimas salgadas nos lábios macios dele, se afastou para olhá-lo de novo. Sam não tentou se aproximar, apenas retribuiu seu olhar, se acalmando aos poucos. Dean continuou acariciando seus cabelos de leve, sentindo Sam relaxar entre seus braços, mais tranquilo, piscando os olhos lentamente, demorando mais a abri-los a cada vez que as pálpebras se cerravam.

Dean tentava respirar profundamente e acalmar a fúria que corria pelas suas veias, tentava organizar os pensamentos e entender o que tinha acontecido entre eles, o que ele próprio sentiu quando Sam pediu daquele jeito intenso e desesperado para ele retribuir ao beijo era muito mais que medo, preocupação e cuidado.

Dean era um homem adulto, dono de suas vontades, podia não ser bom com as palavras mas não era nenhum simplório. Era homem o bastante para assumir que o que tinha sentido ali naquele momento com Sam bêbado, agarrado a ele, pesando sobre seu peito e implorando para ser beijado era desejo. Puro, forte, masculino. Sentiu desejo de enfiar os dedos entre os cabelos dele e puxar, sentiu desejo de por força nos braços e rodar seu corpo sobre a cama, se enfiar entre suas pernas e se esfregar nele todo, lhe dar o que ele lhe pedia beijando sua boca com força, sentiu desejo de experimentar seus lábios, sentir o gosto da sua saliva, o sabor da sua língua.

Dean desejou Sam com intensidade assim como Sam desejou Dean.

E isso era assustador.

Foi preciso muito força de vontade para não se entregar, ainda assim não tinha resistido a tocá-lo mesmo que fosse daquele jeito casto. Não o tinha beijado apenas para acalmá-lo, para mostrar que o amava, não o tinha beijado apenas para afastar aquele magoa provocada pela rejeição dos seus olhos, tinha-o beijado por necessidade também, por que precisava dele desesperadamente e afastar seus lábios dos dele sem ter sentido seu gosto de fato, foi a coisa mais difícil que ele tinha feito.

Dean cogitava soltá-lo e deitar-se em sua própria cama quando Sam desenroscou um braço que estava preso entre seus corpos e levou-o a cintura de Dean enlaçando-o e puxando-o mais para perto de si, na sequência Sam enfiou a perna entre suas pernas e ajeitou a cabeça melhor no seu peito suspirando e se entregando ao sono de vez, nesse momento Dean soube que não seria capaz de sair daquela cama e do abraço de Sam, porque não queria sair dali, não queria sair daquele abraço nunca mais.

Porque era maravilhoso sentir Sam pesando contra seu peito.

Dean passou a maior parte da noite entregue ao sentimento de felicidade absurda e completa, tão novo pra ele, e ao pânico, tentando entender qual era mesmo o motivo de sentir tanta felicidade assim. Sam o tinha beijado a força e ele não deveria estar feliz por isso.

Pela madrugada a fora, acalentando Sam entre seus braços, sentindo seu cheiro e seu calor, Dean rememorou seus momentos junto ao irmão, encarando cada um deles sem hipocrisia, sem meias verdades. A maneira como eles foram se reaproximando, a dependência crescente um do outro, a preocupação, os momentos de olhares trocados, seguidos de constrangido silêncio, que ele justificava para si mesmo como sendo parte da readaptação, de voltarem a conviver juntos, partilhado o mesmo espaço por tanto tempo, dividindo o banco do Impala ou os quartos de motéis baratos que ocupavam, a maneira que Sam estava sempre tocando nele, se encostando nele e ele, apesar de ser tão fechado e avesso ao toque, se deixava tocar e até ansiava por isso, buscava tocá-lo também, nem que fosse um tapinha nas costas, um esfregar de mãos nos seus cabelos, um puxão pelo braço.

Estava tudo ali, os sorrisos, os toques, as piadinhas de duplo sentido, o desconforto que ele sentia quando Sam se envolvia com alguma garota, ainda que isso fosse mais esporádico, além da maneira irritada de Sam criticar seus envolvimentos amorosos que só podia ser descrita como ciumenta.

Ele mesmo tinha se sentido ligeiramente enciumado quando chegaram àquele hotel e Dean percebeu que Susan manifestou um certo interesse em Sam, ainda que fosse algo discretíssimo e não passasse aparentemente de mera admiração, afinal Sam fazia mesmo uma figura e tanto com aquela altura toda, o corpo perfeitamente másculo e o rosto de menino.

Chegou a questionar Sam e insinuar que ele estava a fim de pegar a "jovem mamãe", só parou de provocar, testa-lo na verdade, depois que Sam foi taxativo e já meio irritado, enciumado era a palavra certa, alegou que quem parecia que estava afim da "mamãe" era Dean e que se fosse esse o caso ele podia ficar à vontade que Sam não pretendia atrapalhar, isso dito meio rosnado de dentro do banheiro pouco antes de meter a porta na cara de Dean num arroubo de pura irritação.

Dan se remexeu na cama ajeitando Sam melhor contra o peito, Sam se remexeu também e suspirou satisfeito e confortável.

Dean encostou o rosto contra os cabelos de Sam e aspirou seu cheiro, beijou o topo da sua cabeça, acariciou suas costas sentindo seu calor sob a palma da mão, abraçou-o suavemente e beijou seus cabelos de novo em despedida. Tinha que sair daquela cama, sair do abraço de Sam, deixar seu corpo e seu calor e aquela sensação maravilhosa de paz e plenitude por que ali não era e nunca seria o seu lugar.

Se levantou a contra gosto deitando em sua própria cama, detestando o frio da noite e a ausência do corpo de Sam colado ao seu, ainda sentindo seu cheiro em suas roupas, mas rezando para Sam não se lembrar de nada pela manhã, o que era bem provável depois daquela bebedeira toda, já que ele não era nada acostumado a beber tanto daquele jeito.

Na manhã seguinte Dean acordou primeiro que Sam e tratou de se enfiar no trabalho temendo o momento em que Sam despertasse e quais lembranças aquele despertar poderia trazer, mas ao tomar coragem para finalmente voltar para o quarto que partilhavam encontrou Sam agarrado ao vaso sanitário vomitando tudo que tinha no estômago e mais um pouco. Dean o testou fazendo uma ou duas perguntas sobre o que ele tinha bebido e Sam respondeu que se lembrava de ter começado com tequila e isso era tudo que ele se lembrava, quando Dean mostrou-lhe a quase uma dezena de pequenas garrafinhas vazias Sam afirmou que só se lembrava das três garrafinhas de tequila, aliás da terceira ele nem se lembrava direito. Dean sorriu para ele entre aliviado e triste, decidiu que era o melhor mesmo, com sorte aquele momento iria se perder no tempo, a lembrança nunca teria a oportunidade de aflorar à superfície do consciente do irmão, e agora que ele, Dean, estava ciente do risco, faria o possível para manter-se longe de Sam, se não fisicamente, pelo menos emocionalmente, trabalharia para minimizar aquela dependência que tinham um do outro, faria o que fosse preciso para que Sam superasse aquele momento e nunca, mas nunca mesmo chegasse ao ponto de tomar consciência do sentimento que estava ameaçando aflorar.

Faria isso para o bem de Sam e pela sua própria sanidade.


End file.
